1. Field
The following description relates to a memory device and a method of operating the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a storage device to store data include a magnetic disk drive, a semiconductor device, and the like. Since physical characteristics are different for each type of storage device, a management method corresponding to the physical characteristic of a particular data storage device is desirable.
A read/write time of a magnetic disk drive may take an average of several milliseconds per kilobyte. The read/write time of the magnetic disk drive may also vary since an arrival time of an arm may be different depending on a physical location of a disk where data is stored.
In contrast to a magnetic disk drive, a non-volatile memory device takes a relatively short read/write time, consumes less power, and occupies a smaller amount of space.
A non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device that is able to electrically read, write, and erase data, and maintain stored data even where power is cut off. A process of storing data in the non-volatile memory device may be referred to as programming as well as writing.
Programming with respect to a non-volatile memory device may be performed in page units and erasing may be performed in block units. A block may include a plurality of pages. A controller of the non-volatile memory device may provide a logical address to an external host or processor, and also provide a physical address with respect to the non-volatile memory device. The controller may manage the non-volatile memory device using the physical address and may convert the physical address into the logical address. A layer where converting of the physical address to the logical address is performed may be referred to as a Flash Translation Layer.